SFG 50
}} The SFG 50 is an American sawed-off Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 75, or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The SFG 50 is a semi-fictional, sawed-off version of the BFG 50. While not existing in real life, the SFG 50 is technically possible, although the usage and practicality of such a weapon is questionable. Firing the powerful .50 BMG cartridge in such a small size is one benefit, but the range and recoil of the weapon would be worsened tremendously. This has been somewhat reflected in-game. In-Game General Information The SFG 50 is similar to the Obrez, being essentially a pocket sniper. It has the same damage stats as the BFG 50, so it can 1SK to the torso and head at any range and can 1SK anywhere within its minimum range. A Laser can be helpful for aiming the SFG 50 at short range because of its large hipfire spread. Due to its single-shot design and reload time, it is not recommended to use the SFG 50 against groups of enemies without some cover. This gun is useful to have with a PDW or Shotgun for mid-long range thanks to its very high damage. Much like the Obrez compared to the Mosin Nagant, the SFG 50 has slower muzzle velocity than the BFG 50; 2000 studs/s compared to 3000 studs/s of its non-sawed-off counterpart, therefore being identical to the AWS' muzzle velocity, and slightly better than the Obrez's 1500 studs/s. Usage & Tactics The SFG 50 should be used very similarly to the BFG 50, as it is essentially a sawed-off version of the Sniper Rifle. The SFG 50 still holds the ability to 1SK an opponent at all ranges if hit from the head or torso and only leaving a sliver of health if the limbs are shot from the minimum range, but will continue to kill players anywhere if shot from the maximum range. However, do remember that the weapon lacks a barrel, and therefore will spread when shot, which can be crucial in long range engagements. Lower muzzle velocity is another side effect of the missing barrel, so compensating for bullet drop and lead will be required at longer ranges. The SFG 50 sports a default scope (the same as the BFG 50), a trait that is shared with no other Secondary weapon. This can serve to help or harm the user, depending on the user's playstyle. If one wishes to sacrifice reliability in medium ranged combat, or even Close Quarters Combat (CQC), then the scope will hinder the player's ability to efficiently use this weapon in Aiming Down Sights (ADS), and hipfiring is not an advised option either, as the SFG 50 produces even more spread. If, however, one would wish to use this weapon as a backup weapon against any threat at ranges that are too far away to effectively deal with using their Primary. The SFG 50 still has spread, so it should not be relied on for extreme ranges. Conclusion The SFG 50 is a pocket sniper that can deal a tremendous amount of damage, being able to kill an opponent at any range in 1SK to the head or torso. The SFG 50's default scope also help it perform better at long range, and can be traded out for any other optic if one wishes for a better Field of View (FOV) or to evade having to steady your shot. Like all Sniper Rifles, it performs poorly in close range due to its slow Rate of Fire (RoF), and in this case, single-shot mechanism. The spread and poor muzzle velocity make it difficult to use at long range, however, and should not be relied on to effectively counter every long-range threat. Pros & Cons Pros: * High effective range for a secondary. * Default 10x scope. * Much more mobile than BFG 50. * High damage at close range and overall. * 10 studs of penetration. * Draws ammo from Sniper Rifles, including the Dragunov SVU. Cons: * Less than half the reserve ammo of the BFG 50. * Slowest ADS speed of all secondaries. * One-shot rifle. * Moderately long reload time. * Has high bullet spread when hipfiring. * Medium ADS spread. * Lower muzzle velocity than most other sniper rifles. Trivia * This was the only fictional weapon still in Phantom Forces, until the introduction of the AK12 BR. **The Railgun was also fictional but was removed. * The SFG 50 is the only secondary weapon that has a stock and a default sniper scope. ** However, the Sawed Off and G18 also have a stock in the form of an unlockable attachment; the Sawed Off's known as the Boom Stock, and the G18's known as the Glock Stock. * The name 'SFG' could be a joke about the size and name of its parent gun, the BFG or Big F***ing Gun, making the SFG the Small F***ing Gun. * The pick-up text of the SFG 50 is in lowercase. **It could also stand for Shorty Freaking Gun, given the terminology Serbu uses for its shorter firearms. *It is the only gun in the game with lowercase lettering in the killfeed. Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry